Ｆａｉｒｙ Ｆｏｏｔｂａｌｌ Ｆａｎｔａｓｙ
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: Fairy Tail meets Eyeshield 21. Post-manga of E21.
1. Prologue

Ｆａｉｒｙ Ｆｏｏｔｂａｌｌ Ｆａｎｔａｓｙ

_Fairy Tail meets Eyeshield 21. Post-manga of E21._

**Disclaimer**:  
Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Riichiro Inagaki owns Eyeshield 21.

* * *

**† Prologue †**

"Can you see that?"

"What?"

"Look, look! A limo!"

"Where?! Oh my God!"

"It's one of those rich bitches again."

"Oh no, another one of the _boss_."

"A blonde?! What the hell?"

"What a slut!"

"Shh! She'll hear you!"

"A wealthy snotty spoiled brat. _Sigh_."

Several whispers and declarations of hate filled the entrance of the university as a sleek black limousine parked in front of the school gates. And a blonde teenage lass stepped out of the limousine with a man wearing a black sharp suit. Her eyes were a warm brown and her cheeks were a natural light pink. A beauty, indeed. A crowd of students swarmed around the vehicle as they whispered and gossiped with each other which was never missed by the blonde newcomer.

She looked at them with expressionless eyes as she took her school bag from her male companion's—who they assume as her butler—hold. She thanked him quietly and the butler nodded his head, entering back inside the limousine. Then the vehicle's engine started with a soft purr and took off, leaving the blonde alone in the center of the crowd with a hundred pairs of eyes staring at her.

She shook her head and continued to walk until another girl halted her from her steps. It made the crowd stop and fall silent.

The girl had maroon-colored hair, bright blue eyes, a large bust, and slender body. A buxom brunette, she is. But she doesn't look good news. "I'm Reika Yukimori, the university Queen." She raised her nose up arrogantly and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. "And you are?"

The latter didn't speak for a minute, and opened her mouth to respond. "Lucy." She said calmly, looking at the Queen's blue eyes with her brown ones.

"Lucy? What a name!" She shrieked, covering her mouth with her hand in complete and utter shock. But the blonde was unfazed, still standing in front of the Queen. "Are you _sure _that's your name? Because it doesn't seem to fit your ugly ass!" Reika laughed which resulted for the crowd to laugh with her.

Lucy, though, didn't move a bit. "Where did you come from, anyway? All of us here lives in the clean part of the city, and what about you?!" the Queen mocked again, smirking. Two other girls went behind her and tried to stifle their laughter. Both of them have plain black hair and they don't look _near _good-looking.

The blonde looked down and sighed quietly. "Kindly please move? You're blocking my way." She said coolly. Reika and the other two girls were quiet for a while but they started to laugh again.

"What a loser!" Reika let out an unfeminine snort. "Look at you! You can't even answer my questions! Are you really that stupid?! You probably came from the slums, didn't you? We don't need poor people around here! You're too dirty to even step on this school's premises! Oh! And that limousine you were riding awhile ago? That was probably rented for cheap! I know it!" She announced, her smirk growing. The crowd's laughter increased. "This school is _prestigious_! Wait, do you even know what that means?! Of course not! You're too stupid to even understand!"

More laughter. Lucy was still silent as if she wasn't listening.

"And look at that hair, did you _dye _that?! Look, it's all frizzy already! Stop trying to look cute when you're not! Ew, gross!" She winced dramatically, fanning herself.

Lucy was still looking down, except her bangs were covering her eyes. "What? Gonna go cry and run to your mommy?" Reika snickered. Her two companions were giggling with her. "Oh wait! Your 'mommy' is probably dying in a hospital with AIDS because she was paid as a prostitute in some bar to have enough money and then you can't even pay for it! Aw, poor you—" She was cut off.

There was a snap. A loud one. Accompanied with Reika's shriek.

All laughter died down.

Reika's body fell down on the ground with a loud thud carelessly, with Lucy's hand stretched out in a fist. Her eyes were not warm and kind anymore, but wild and filled with anger. Her pupils were dilated.

"—Don't." She begun talking. "Don't you _dare _fucking talk about my mother like that." Lucy growled under her breath, standing straight. "You have no right to say anything about her. You don't know anything. All you care about is fame and bitching about things that aren't even true. You're just one of those people who put humanity to shame." She paused for awhile, taking Reika by the hair, making the brunette wince in pain. Lucy spat at her face and hissed, "Get a fucking life, you whore." She dropped the Queen's body again, but this time, hard enough to make her pass out.

Reika's two lackeys gasped and ran to their 'leader's aid. Lucy rolled her eyes at that and simply said, "Keep your _leader _away from innocent people, okay? It's dangerous for animals from the zoo attacking us, you know? Especially an untamed one like her." She finished and then went inside the school gates as the students made way for her to pass, which she ignored. And she disappeared in the building of the university.

Then the students started to talk again, worrying over the unconscious Queen.

At the back of the crowd were a group of students who happened to just arrive in the scene saw the blonde's actions and her departure. "Lucy, eh? She seems an interesting gal." A figure said with a grin.

"We need to try her out to the team!" A shorter figure with spiky hair said enthusiastically.

"Shush! Don't decide on your own!" A female voice scolded the two figures, putting her hands on her hips. "Besides, Yukimori-san deserved that." She said with a small smile.

"Kekeke, fucking manager. It's not nice to say things like that." A lanky figure patted the girl's head, grinning which made his sharp teeth show. The girl groaned and left the group, also making her way towards the entrance.

"Practice starts on 8!" She exclaimed and ran to the building.

The group was silent for awhile, as the other students were shouting profanities and whatever they're telling to each other. None of them uttered a word as they watched the place stir in uproar and turmoil.

"I'm serious, though. We have to recruit her."

"Shut up, Yamato."

******† **To Be Continued **†**

* * *

Ａｕｔｈｏｒ'ｓ Ｎｏｔｅ  
_Yay, an out-of-character Lucy! Hope ya liked it! Review your opinion. x_


	2. Lucy, part i

**† Chapter One** **†**

"Lucy" pt. 1

"God, what troublesome people here..." Lucy mumbled to herself as she searched for the Principal's Office.

It wasn't like she was looking for a fight, anyway. She was just... _defending _herself. There's nothing wrong with that, right? Of course. She was protecting her rights, and that's the right thing to do. And besides, that reaction was automatic and on instinct. It wasn't her fault she countered. It was that—that "Queen" they talk about. It was _her _mistake, not Lucy's.

And what she said was downright offending. Seriously. Who in their right mind would even insult your _deceased _mother and about your status in this rotten society? She doesn't even know Lucy! And then she came in the scene and started to be rude to her. What an attention-whore.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the thought.

Even though Lucy doesn't want to _brag_, she came from a quite wealthy family. Born with the royal blood, she is known as a _"princess" _but Lucy, herself, despises being addressed with such a title. She even thinks she doesn't deserve it. Lucy is definitely different from a "princess." Princesses are gentle, patient, good-natured, friendly, kindhearted, feminine, girly, admirable, delicate, charming... everything that _isn't _Lucy. She isn't any of that. Well, maybe not how she sees herself.

For her, she's as ordinary as ordinary gets. Lucy is... _different_, somewhat. She doesn't get it either. Maybe she's normal or weird. Maybe she's averagely weird. If something like that even exists, and it probably does. And it's Lucy. But then again, it's all about her past. Her way of living. Which is to not be normal. To become someone she isn't._  
_

Another thing about that. Lucy hated her life as a person. She couldn't accept the fact that she came from the _Heartfilia _family. Lucy despised the rich life. Loaded? Yeah, but Lucy never wanted that. She tried telling her father to give her a _normal teenager life_, but he never listened. With her mother dead and everything, no one's there on her side to support her.

She thought she suffered enough. But here she is, going to a prestigious school that they call the Saikyoudai University for college students. Yes, she is already in college. Her kindergarten, elementary, middle and high school lives are all done in home. She never had the chance to get out of the house.

Lucy was all locked up, hidden from the outside world. Tied up with invisible chains, never going to be able to escape from this crazy world she's living in. She was _never _free. All she ever did in her whole life was to learn how to act proper and like the royal princess she's supposed to be. But Lucy doesn't look at life that way. She knew that life is something you're supposed to enjoy. Not to hate.

Lucy was taught how to be a _princess_. A princess? A perfect person? It made Lucy barf. Stand straight, wave politely, smile brightly, no slouching, keep your head up high, don't talk too much, walk properly, and all of that! Lucy have had enough. It made her full of hatred and anger just thinking about it. Her last "practice" on her daily routine was two days ago. Yesterday, she was taught on how to act like a normal student.

So they think it was that easy? They think that she could cope up all of a sudden? After all the years she was taught with etiquette and protocol, she will act _normal_? They were insane. They truly were selfish. They don't care what she thinks, what she feels or how she's doing. All they know is that she should be well-mannered and act like a person who was taught in a noble environment.

Psh. Noble. Yeah, right. It's hard to be a perfect person. Actually, no one is perfect. Not even the most flawless person on earth existing.

The only part she actually enjoyed—serious here—was when she was taught how to fight. Defend herself from harm. Her favorite subject is Mixed Martial Arts. To always be alert and be ready for combat. Her martial arts lessons were just the basics, on how to defend and attack and that's pretty much all of it. Her weaponry of choice would be her whip, of course. Sometimes it would be a staff, but she would always choose the whip. Because of her fighting lessons, that's how she ended up punching that bitch-face "Queen" or something.

She didn't know why they taught her how to battle, but it's something she at least appreciated. At least they _cared _to make her defend herself.

It made Lucy sigh.

She has a very strict life.

And then her father told her to let her _try _to step out of this house. So he thinks she'll do just that? Like, come on, she's going to go outside and then act like a normal student and live life the way it's supposed to be._  
_

But it's not that easy. It was _never _easy. And Lucy hated that. Her father was so self-centered, he never cared about his child. All he ever thought of was business, money, dealing, and the company. He never gave attention nor had time for his only daughter.

Ever since her mother was gone, Lucy never talked to anyone else in her "humble" abode, except for her tutors, maids and butlers. Especially Caprico and Virgo. They were her best friends. Her companions in life. She had two people she could count on, and she knew they were always on her back.

Her thoughts were silenced for a moment as she thought of friends. Friends? What are they, really? She never really had one. Caprico told and lectured her once about having friends. He told her that they are not really her _friends_. Her _nakama_. No, they aren't. They're just... maybe her little supporters in life who will cheer her on and tell her to do her best and be who she is.

Lucy got emotional that day, but then, she thought about what he said. She understood it. She was a bit disheartened about the fact that she doesn't have any real friends. And she doesn't even know what it really feels.

Nakama? What does it even mean? She wanted to feel friendship, how it feels to have someone love you for who you are and accept you as a person. Lucy wanted to feel that, but there's a 0.1% chance for that to happen. This part of her life, **college**, yes; she'll take this as an opportunity to learn and gain these _nakama_ they always talk about.

Lucy was finally freed from her prison, and this is her chance to be herself. She can do anything she wants. Never go back to the hell she called home. Never going back to the hands of her cruel father.

She'll make him regret everything. Lucy knows it.

She'll d—"Aah!" She suddenly yelped. Her train of thoughts were cut off as she felt herself bump into someone, making her fall on the ground face first. It made a hard _thud _sound. Feeling the impact of the ground, she winced in pain. There was a red mark on her face."Ugh..." she groaned, holding her cheek. What in the world happened? She wasn't paying attention. God. Lucy frowned and sat up, looking at the person she bumped into, only to see them standing. Her eyes came in contact with Oakley Juliet shades.

"Wha—" A guy? Lucy raised a brow at this as she helped herself up. Remembering her _manners _that she learned throughout childhood, she bowed politely and apologized, "Sorry about that. I wasn't looking." She said sincerely. But she received no answer.

Once she straightened herself up, the person she bumped into simply snickered and left. It made her eyebrows furrow deeply. "I'll... be going now. Sorry again." Lucy said lastly, turning around.

Holy shit. Did she just do that?!

If you'll look closely, those dreadlocks... those eyes... that body... damn, Lucy _knew _she saw him somewhere! She stared at his retreating back, until her eyes snapped wide open. Her mouth was ajar while still holding her cheek. She gasped.

"God... Speed... Impulse..?" Lucy stated in a daze, not really sure at what she just said. "Um... God-Speed Impulse... right?" She repeated again, only to see the stranger stop on his tracks. She could see from their distance that he was looking at her at the corner of his eyes over his shoulder. She could see his eyes beneath those shades, surprisingly. They were wide and filled with curiosity.

Lucy gulped, thinking that she said something wrong.

Bad move, Lucy. Bad move.

"You're the one from the Japan Team at the World Youth Cup a year ago." She said with unfamiliarity. Of course, being in her house for her whole life, Lucy tends to watch television whenever she has free time—which is like, all the time—and her favorite channel happened to be the Sports network.

Last year, the World Youth Cup in american football took place in the United States. Japan reached the finals, and they were up against America. With a very close gap and overtime—which is decided by the players themselves—America still won, as expected. Lucy seemed to enjoy it. The suspense and everything. And she also noticed this player with the dreadlocks and same shades of Oakley Juliet. And then all of a sudden, became _bald_. That made Lucy stifle a laugh. Well, she tried to.

"I-I mean... yeah," She stumbled with her words, coughing in the moment. "The famous God-Speed Impulse... Agon, was it? You guys did a great job at the World Cup." Lucy tried to schmooze and everything, but it was getting all the more worse once she laid her eyes on the person she was talking to. He looked serious.

_Dead _serious.

No grin, smirk nor at least a twitch in the corner of his mouth. Nothing.

Just a glare. And a grimace. With a deep frown.

Focused on _her_.

Lucy gulped at that. "I mean... sorry!" Then she took off to the other direction where the guy came from, speeding up as fast as she could to get away from him. Too damn scary. Why the hell did she even strike a conversation with him?! How stupid of her. God. She'll just look for the principal's office to start off the day...

**Point of View**

_Aah? What was with that woman? _A certain dread head thought to himself as he walked by the corridors of the university. It was already the end of their first month in Saikyoudai, and in the rosters, they were won against another team that they beat easily. And now they were lined up against Yuhi College Guts, and their game will be two days prior.

He just got called to the principal's office because of him skipping classes a whole lot and was threatened to be expelled from the football club. Of course, being Agon, he replied the principal with his evil glare, but the old woman was unfazed. So he had no other choice but to give in and start going to his classes... for the sake of his membership in the club. And then there he was, standing with a girl he never even recognized talking — or stammering — to him, saying that he's from the World Youth Cup. Which, he is but he didn't want to answer because he's not really in the mood to talk about it. With the memory of their team losing and him not getting the three million dollars... it made him fume.

Thank god his scary aura made her run off. He didn't like talking to anyone right now. Not when he was forced to attend his classes.

The old hag said, _"You better start going to your classes, young man. Or else I'll be taking you out of that rugby club you always go to."_

Then he said, _"Aah?! It's not rugby. It's _american football_. Get your freaking facts right, you hag."_ Agon had to say that.

_"I don't care. You better keep that mouth shut or else I won't be only getting you out of that club of yours but suspending you from doing anything you want for the rest of the year. Remember, Agon, it's just the first semester. There's still a lot of time on your first year in college." _And that was the threat she gave him. Well, he can't do anything about it anymore. She had him. And it's fucking great. Really.

Agon growled under his breath as he thought of it, putting his hands in his hoodie's pockets. Another thing, the woman even scolded him for his _uniform_. Screw that. The uniform was down right annoying. With the blazer and all that, Agon didn't like it one bit. He'd rather go around naked than wear that thing.

"Agon-kun!" He heard someone call him out. Agon raised his eyes to the owner of the voice, only to see the club's beautiful manager, Mamori Anezaki. A smile on her face, she approached him. Agon gave her his own smile, which wasn't evil or anything, but his _charming _one that makes girls fall head over heels for him. Except Mamori. She doesn't seem to dig guys like that, sadly. But he's going to change that. Someday. "I just want to tell you that practice starts on 8." She told him, her smile getting wider.

Agon nodded his head politely. "Thanks for telling, Mamori-chan," he thanked her in a grateful tone. "You're so thoughtful." Of course, a womanizer will never miss a compliment for the lady.

With that statement, Mamori blushed a bit but chuckled heartily. "No need for the flattery, Agon-kun." Her eyes were smiling, and Agon just shook his head.

"For a lovely lady like Mamori-chan, you deserve it." Agon said with a small grin. They're probably _flirting _already. But Mamori has no idea. Yet, Agon did. The sneaky bastard.

The brunette giggled and patted his shoulder lightly. Agon's face lit up at that, but unnoticed by the girl. "Thanks for that, Agon-kun." She started. "Anyway, I'll be preparing the equipment for later." After that was said, she ran off towards the corridor that follows outside the football field. Agon watched her retreating back and smirked slightly, turning around and going towards his destination as he thought, _She definitely has the hots for me._

With that, he disappeared in the corridors of Saikyoudai.

**Point of View**

After that odd encounter with the guy with dreadlocks, Lucy finally reached the front of the School Head's office. She smiled triumphantly to herself and gave the rich mahogany a soft knock. Pulling away, Lucy waited patiently for a response.

It was silent at first, with soft shuffling from the inside.

Hearing the quiet "Come in" of a woman's voice signaled Lucy to enter the room. She turned a knob of the door, and pulled it open, peeking inside. She saw a young woman smile at her and motion her to come in. The blonde nodded her head slowly and stepped inside, only to find the floor was carpeted once again. Closing the door behind her, Lucy approached the woman on the table. She assumed that she was the principal's secretary.

"May I help you, young lady?" She said sweetly, beaming at the teenager. It made Lucy's day at least brighter.

"Um, good morning. Yes, uh, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a late transferee here. You see, I would like to talk to the principal, Mrs. Yukiko Takeru, and pass my application forms and—" Lucy was about to finish her statement, but the secretary cut her off, squealing out of the blue.

"Oh my goodness, Mrs. Takeru has been waiting for you all morning!" The secretary quickly stood up from her seat and grabbed Lucy's hands, shaking it rather roughly. Her reaction made Lucy sweat drop a little.

"But... it's just early in the morning..." Lucy said in confusion.

The secretary shook her head and laughed. "She went to the office today on 5 AM, silly!" Lucy choked slightly at that. "Mrs. Takeru is very enthusiastic to meet you, Lucy." She held her hand tighter and Lucy laughed along awkwardly. But again, in shock, the secretary gasped and immediately let go of Lucy's hands, which fell on the blonde's sides. Lucy blinked at the older woman and her eyebrows raised to her forehead.

"That's so rude of me! I haven't introduced myself!" The secretary laughed. "Hey there! I'm Laki Olietta, the secretary of Mrs. Takeru. It is a great pleasure to meet you!" She placed her hand on her cheek in humor, her eyes closed but smiling at Lucy. The blonde merely nodded her head and replied with, "It's great to meet you too, Miss Olietta." Politeness and respect is the best first impression, right?

Laki chuckled and shook her head. "It's _Mrs. _Olietta, to you, young lady." She corrected Lucy, who rolled her eyes... well, in a less obvious way and thank the good heavens, it has gone unnoticed.

_So much for being polite. _Lucy thought to herself. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I want to meet Mrs. Takeru right now." She cut off their short and friendly conversation, as Laki nodded her head and started to lead Lucy to another door that connects to the room on the other side. It seemed to be the office of the principal.

Turning the knob and pushing the door open, Laki motioned Lucy to enter, who followed. Once Lucy stepped in, she was in awe, her mouth agape and eyes wide in astonishment.

The room was _amazing_ and incredibly spacious.

The walls were colored pastel light blue, and the floors were reddish—almost maroon, smooth and shiny wood. Medium-sized palm trees in pots were pushed to every corner of the office, and the windows were full-sized with long and elegant blue and gold curtains draped against it. The ceiling was high, and a luxurious golden designed with silver glints and embers chandelier hung in the center. In the middle of the office sits the large desk of the principal, swathed with a vermilion red table cloth. And a black leather chair is placed behind the desk, with a brown-haired woman sitting on it, her hands folded in front of her.

Before the desk is a glass coffee table that has a vase of irises and amaryllis flowers on it. Surrounding the coffee table are pure white fluffy couches with black chair pillows on it. On the walls are portraits and paintings of different kinds of artworks that looked like they came from the grand museums of the world. A grandfather vintage clock is pushed to the wall behind the desk of the principal. And then head busts of historical philosophers were displayed on top of the bookshelves that are located on the leftmost-wall of the room. A coffee machine rests beside the door, as well.

Lucy was so caught up in the designs and decorations of the room, she _almost _didn't notice the woman on the desk cough to get her attention.

"Miss Heartfilia." Her stern voice called for the blonde, who jumped in surprise.

"Ah..! Y-yes? Oh my, I'm so terribly sorry about that. I didn't mean to space out." Lucy immediately bowed down, flustered with her actions. Lucy may act tough, but with officials like this woman makes her knees shake and chills run down her spine.

Mrs. Takeru chuckled humorously, "Don't worry, dear. No need to bow down," She shook her head and sighed in that motherly way. "Take a seat." The older woman motioned Lucy to sit down on one of the couches in front of her, and the blonde complied.

"There's not much for the introduction about the school. So I'm just going to give you your student information form with your locker number written there already, your class schedule from Monday to Friday. Saturday classes mostly consists of two subjects or sometimes a half day. And your course professor would be... Mrs. Porlyusica Dreyar." Mrs. Takeru paused as she scanned the info once more. "You're taking medicine, right? So your chosen premed course would be as a pharmacist. Alright." She nodded her head in understanding, putting all of the papers of Lucy in a single brown envelope.

Mrs. Takeru raised her head up and faced Lucy, beaming brightly at the college student. "Okay, Miss Heartfilia. I'll let Laki call my son and let him escort you around the university. Is that alright with you?" She asked kindly, which Lucy blushed at a bit.

Nodding her head, her words jumbled in nervousness. "O-of course, Mrs. Takeru. I don't mind a single bit. I mean, thank you for helping me out... yeah, I guess..." She looked down on the hands of her lap, which made the principal laugh wholeheartedly at the young girl fidgeting timidly. Mrs. Takeru then called out for Laki and told her to call for her son.

Mrs. Takeru sighed softly and folded her arms in front of her. "So, Lucy..." She said in a let's-get-to-business kind of tone. Lucy gulped nervously and sat up straight, "Yes, ma'am?" Her eyes were slightly wide.

The older woman smiled. "Tell me something about yourself."

It seems the both of them are not done yet.

**† To Be Continued †**

* * *

Ａｕｔｈｏｒ'ｓ Ｎｏｔｅ:  
_My first update in **2014**! Also the first OC of FFF, Yukiko Takeru. Hope you liked the second chapter. Review your opinion. x_


End file.
